


adronitis

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But no real sex, Happy Ending, Hey my first work, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Fluff, No Dialogue, OOC, Pining, a love letter from me to oikawa, i write like a teen romance novel tbh, i'm sorry iwaizumi, insinuations of sex, they meet in high school, this some john green type shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adronitis: Frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adronitis

**Author's Note:**

> shit dude iwaoi is my first fic and i have no ragrets
> 
> im a little shit but ilu if ur reading this thank u sm for clicking on it i am just a lowly beginner
> 
> also this is really short wtf

Hajime Iwaizumi was not the type of person who enjoyed the mundane things, nor did he look beyond them to see inner beauty. He didn't like storms, and he wasn't an artsy person at all. And most of all, he did not enjoy the opposite kind of person; deep, with a thousand layers to them, each one holding some personal detail, some flaw, some insecurity. In fact, in most cases, Hajime hated getting to truly know someone. The time and effort spent into really knowing someone, their ins and outs, every crook and nanny of their lifestyle and personality - it wasn't for him. He took things at face value, and he kept it at that, never once thinking twice about what was really going on in someone else's mind.

That was until he met Tooru Oikawa.

When Hajime first saw him, he thought nothing of the brunet; another student among a crowd of others. Later, he found out Tooru was on the volleyball team, same as him. When they spoke for the first time, Hajime immediately labelled Tooru as an obnoxious boy who wouldn't stand a day without him. Everything about Tooru infuriated Hajime. And yet he stayed, inwardly captured by Tooru in a way he couldn't quite put a label on. It wasn't long before Hajime found himself wanting, willing to fall in love with this boy, the one who wouldn't be able to take care of himself without Hajime by his side. So he started learning more about Tooru, watching his interactions with the things and the people around him.

But there was no simple way to put it. Tooru was an enigma, one Hajime couldn't seem to figure out. And it frustrated him, by all means. Hajime began to compare him to a violent storm, constantly changing, moods always swinging like the pendulum on a clock. One minute Tooru would be all flirty and benevolent, and the next he'd be in a pit of despair and self-doubt, unreachable even by Hajime. Going through high school was torturous; day after day, Hajime spent the time trying to work out Tooru, so frustrated yet so enraptured by the other boy it drove him mad. Tooru was a lady-killer, a popular and pompous hot topic - no. That wasn't right, Tooru wasn't any of those things. He was an insecure teenager, one who believed himself so incompetent compared to others that he needed to overwork himself. He was the solemn one who truly acted like he was the best, simply because he thought of himself as the worst. And most importantly, Tooru was volatile in ways Hajime couldn't even begin to fathom; the best he could do was compare, in hopes it was accurate enough to describe just how reckless this boy was.

And as time continued, Hajime noticed he was even more than that. He was pretty in ways Hajime didn't completely understand, not exactly a wallflower and not exactly a spotlight thief. It came to the point Hajime had begun to compare Tooru to other things; the soft music playing in the background of a cafe, the puddles and the earthy smell after a storm, the colour of the sky in the morning, and the feeling of comfort and calm. Eventually, Hajime started to notice - it was Tooru who made him see the simple beauty of things, no matter how mundane or unimportant they seemed, and suddenly the pages in books about falling in love made sense.

Tooru destroyed Hajime in the most beautiful way possible. And Hajime let it happen.

During their last year of high school, they had been inseparable. Tooru always followed Hajime, always by his side at any given time. And as much as Hajime acted under the pretense that it annoyed him, he truly was happy he could constantly be with the other. Hajime became like a refuge for Tooru, somewhere he knew he was safe, wanted, loved. In the quiet lulls at one of their homes, they were finally able to be open about it. Hidden within one of their bedrooms, Hajime would press blossoms of colour into Tooru's otherwise empty collarbones, trailing his lips against the skin of his shoulder with rough fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his pants, an unspoken declaration of love and a slow, dim burn between them. Other times, those same fingers would brush against Tooru's in the park, or after practice; a small, barely noticeable question asking, can I show them how much I love you? To which the answer was always yes, please. And they would wind their fingers together like vines, slipping into the other's grasp easily, only releasing when the time to part came. And sure, perhaps they'd gotten a bit of teasing from the two other third-year twats, but it didn't really matter to them in the grand scheme of things.

It explained why, when they reached university, the sensation of having Tooru ripped away from him hurt more than a scraped knee, more than a broken bone, more than what Hajime had expected it to. As most do when it comes to university, he and Tooru had to go their separate ways; Hajime to a medical school, and Tooru to a law school. The distance between them stifled, but not entirely muted, their contact; on occasion, Hajime would still call Tooru, his heart aching whenever he heard the other's exhausted voice on the line. And Hajime knew Tooru was just as broken as he was. He could tell, just from the tone of Tooru's voice, the crack at the end of the sentence, the soft 'goodbye's and 'I love you's coming from the other end. It gnawed at Hajime to seemingly no end, and he found himself wishing the times they were able to talk were more.

It was a year after enrolling their respective universities that they could finally meet again. Hajime traveled to Tooru's university, his hands hidden within the pockets of the battered coat he wore. His heartbeat raced, mind too far gone, all at the prospect of seeing Tooru again. Breath held like a bird in a cage, Hajime made his way to Tooru's dormitory, approaching the grey door. Landing a knock on the heavy door, Hajime was immediately surprised by it swinging open upon contact.

Tooru looked awful, his hair a bird's nest and his pajamas almosy as battered as the coat Hajime wore. And almost immediately, Tooru's arms wrapped around Hajime's neck, pulling him so close. Hajime mirrored the action, crushing Tooru tightly like he'd never be able hug him again. And with Tooru in his arms, Hajime felt a sense of calm wash over him, reorganizing his thoughts. During the year he had spent, weighed down by the boulders of stress due to studying and exams and papers, it felt like Tooru had rid him of it. Caged by the brunet's arms, Hajime was reminded of when he found beauty in everything, sparked by Tooru's recklessness and his beauty. Added to the mix was a sense of home and belonging and arguably most important, love. And maybe, Hajime thought, just maybe, it'd all be okay.


End file.
